Integrated circuits are mass produced by fabricating hundreds of identical circuit patterns on a single semiconductor wafer. One of the many different processes repeated over and over in manufacturing these integrated circuits is that of using a mask and etchant for forming a particular feature. In such a mask and etching process, a photo mask containing the pattern of the structure to be fabricated is created. Then, after formation of a material layer within which the feature is to be formed, the material layer is coated with a light-sensitive material called photoresist or resist. The resist-coated material layer is then exposed to ultraviolet light through the mask and developed, thereby transferring the pattern from the mask to the resist. The wafer is then etched to remove the material layer unprotected by the resist, and then the remaining resist is stripped. This masking process permits specific areas of the material layer to be formed to meet the desired device design requirements.
The semiconductor industry has steadily reduced the dimensions of transistors in integrated circuits, resulting in increased transistor density and circuit functionality. As these dimensions are decreased from one manufacturing generation to the next, some processes may need to change to accommodate the smaller dimensions.
One important example is the photolithography process. When the dimensions of the transistor or the conductors connecting the transistors fall below the ability of the photolithography light source to resolve them, then the photolithography process must transition to a light source with a shorter wavelength. This transition will in general require a new photoresist, and may require a new anti-reflective coating (ARC) and dielectric layers under the ARC.
One property of a photoresist is the roughness of the edge of the features defined in it after exposure and development. This property is referred herein as line edge roughness (LER). When a new photoresist is introduced, the LER may be significant. LER is determined in part by the chemistry of the photoresist, and may be reduced by photoresist manufacturers as the photoresist technology matures. However, maturation of a particular photoresist chemistry may be long compared to the design cycle of the industry, forcing manufacturers to go to production with a resist that has not yet been fully optimized with respect to LER.
Because the features to be etched into the semiconductor substrate are transferred from the photoresist, LER in the resist will transfer to LER of the finished conducting feature. Roughness in an interconnect line is undesirable because it results in higher and less uniform resistance, and decreased reliability of the completed semiconductor device.
Accordingly, what is needed in the semiconductor art is a dielectric etch process that reduces LER.